


Embellishment of Life

by donotjustlive_fly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/pseuds/donotjustlive_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a really weird request, okay, but I saw someone do it online and the result was gorgeous and I- obviously there's no one I'd rather try it with than you, so, I mean..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embellishment of Life

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. _This_ happened. My apologies for not posting the next chapter of Crowns and Roses- between a lack of inspiration, making the decision to put in my two weeks at work, and preparing for my nephew to come stay for a few days, the fic wasn't working with me. And then I saw a [photo set](http://flaws-in-icarus.tumblr.com/post/113656749883/please-post-the-name-of-the-artist-if-you-know) on Tumblr of artists who had painted on someone else's back and was inspired. This is not only the first time I've written fem!Raywood (of which there is not nearly enough) and the first time I've written something that's not part of the GTA universe, but this is really the first time I've written any kind of femslash, which was really exciting. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks as always to my Brookie for giving it a look over!
> 
> The title comes from [this snippet](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/99041-what-a-lovely-thing-a-rose-is-he-walked-past%0A) of Arthur Conan Doyle's _The Naval Treaty_.

* * *

 

"Ray! ...Ray?"

"Mm?" Ryan folds her arms and glares down at her companion, who is sprawled across their bed in her stomach, feet kicking absently as she clicks away at her DS.

" _Ray_." The petite brunette 'omph's as a weight suddenly drops on her back, twisting around just enough to frown at the woman currently straddling her.

"Ow. _What_ , Ry?" They have a brief staring contest, shooting daggers at each other silently, before the blonde woman abruptly goes pink and looks away. Ray watches in interest as she fidgets nervously, sun-kissed skin getting progressively more flushed. After a few more moments of silence, the younger woman maneuvers onto her back between her girlfriend's legs, stroking her thighs gently as she tilts her head in an attempt to catch blue eyes. "Ryan? I'm sorry for snapping at you. What's up? Is something wro-"

"It's a really weird request, okay, but I saw someone do it online and the result was gorgeous and I- obviously there's no one I'd rather try it with than you, so, I mean..." Ray immediately grins broadly, letting her hands drift higher on pale skin.

"Oh, baby, you know I'm always up to try something new with you..." Ryan blinks down at her, briefly bemused, before her nose scrunches and she gently slaps away the fingers attempting to creep up under her pajama shorts, trying to hide an amused smile.

" _Ray_ , c'mon, no. Nothing like that." The blonde laughs as the smaller woman gives an over exaggerated groan of disappointment, leaning down for a quick kiss. "No, it's- well... It's an art thing." Chocolate eyes light up.

"And I can help? Even though, y'know, the most artistic thing I can do is wing out your eyeliner and draw a very shaky rose?" Still giggling, Ryan absently adjusts her glasses on top of her head before tapping Ray's nose lightly.

"You can even continue with whatever game you're working on. I just need you as a canvas. Strip from the waist up, please, and lay on your stomach again.”  The brunette quirks a brow, smirking as she props herself up on her elbows.

“Are you sure this isn’t a sex thing, Ry?” With an unamused look, Ryan slips off the bed to grab her art supplies.

“ _Ray_.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going…” Ray drags her shirt over her head and tosses it toward the hamper, then pops the hooks for her bra with a soft, automatic sigh of bliss. That also gets thrown off the bed and, after a teasing wink in response to her girlfriend’s shameless gaze, the young woman flops onto her stomach, enjoying the subtle scratch of the sheets against her bare skin. “Do you know what you’re planning on painting yet?” Ryan hums thoughtfully, crawling back onto the bed and swinging her leg over the brunette’s upper thighs to straddle her bedmate again, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

“I saw quite a few galaxy paintings that looked nice, but I might do something more appropriate for the canvas…” Grinning, Ray gets comfortable with her DS as her girlfriend begins laying out supplies on the bed beside them.

“So a Puerto Rican flag then?” There’s a soft burst of laughter from above her before a warm mouth traces along the ridge of her shoulder; the brunette melts into the mattress with a content hum.

“You know perfectly well that’s not what I meant, brat, but if that’s what you really want me to do…” Ray gives a soft noise of complaint, pressing into the fingers that trace idle lines over her skin.

“No, no, let your creativity run wild. Shame on me for trying to stifle you. Bad Ray, bad…” Ryan giggles delightedly, pushing dark brunette curls out of the way to kiss the nape of the other woman’s neck before settling back on her heels to contemplate her breathing canvas. The first stroke of cool paint causes Ray to squeak involuntarily, trying to arch away from it on instinct, though she stills when a lightly callused hand settles in the small of her back and presses.

“Shhh, darlin'. If you’re squirming all over the place I’m going to mess up, and then I’ll have to start over.” Shivering slightly, Ray burrows her bare feet under the comforter at the end of the bed and drops her forehead to her forearm after.

“S’ _cold_. Sorry, Ry. Go on- I’ll stay put.” A thumb rubs affectionately along the dip of her spine before Ryan resumes. Each delicate stroke and swirl of the brush sends a flicker of electricity along Ray’s nerves, the familiar warmth of arousal curling slowly in her belly, and she finally gives up on her game after she dies for the fifth time. The DS is closed with a snap and pushed away along with her glasses, the brunette burying her face against the sheets to hide her flushed cheeks as she rests her arms down along the other woman’s legs, kneading the strong calves gripping her hips to keep herself semi-occupied.

“You still doing okay, Ray? I’m just about done, and then I want to take some pictures before you go wash off...” The warm, low sound of her girlfriend’s voice is what the Puerto Rican imagines a good bourbon is like for those who drink it, dizzying and delicious. She hums noncommittally, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together slightly, and Ryan inhales sharply. “…Ray?”

“ _Mm_. Yeah, ‘m fine, babe. Just, uh- lil sleepy? Feels _good_ …” Distantly, the woman is aware of the fact that she should probably be a tad embarrassed by how gravelly and breathless her voice has gotten, but as her girlfriend releases a sweet little sound of arousal that shoots straight between her legs she can’t find it in herself to care. Ryan rushes to finish, utterly distracted by the quiet, pleased noises Ray is making into the mattress. She pushes the paint and brushes aside and grabs her camera, taking a slow breath to steady herself before snapping a few shots. Her attention is momentarily captured by the sight of her art on her lover’s skin, the red of the roses rich against her natural tan while the stark black of the vines spiraling from her shoulders down to her waist evoke the subtle image of wings. Pride expands in Ryan’s chest as she slides her fingers lightly along Ray’s sides, but she tumbles back into the moment when woman between her thighs gives a high, shaky moan.

“Goddamnit, Ryan, _stop_ _teasing me_.” Ryan chuckles throatily, crawling off of her girlfriend to set the camera and both of their glasses on their bedside table; she groans when she turns around to see that Ray has flipped to her back and is currently wiggling out of her sweatpants.

“Ray, honey, the _paint_ …”

“If you don’t get over here in ten seconds with either your hand or your head between my thighs, a little paint is going to be the least of your worries, Joanna Ryan Haywood.” The blonde grins helplessly as she scrambles back across the bed, kissing Ray deeply as slender legs lock around her waist.

Later, as the sweat cools on their skin and they exchange lazy brushes of fingertips and mouths, Ryan catches a glimpse of the dramatic smears of color on their sheets. She hums thoughtfully, twirling a lock of Ray’s hair around her fingers, then nudges at her girlfriend’s shoulder. “ _Ry_ , what _now_?” Whining ignored, the blonde positions Ray on her stomach again, her paint-streaked back centered against the fainter stripes on their bed. The camera is once more taken up, a few more shots capturing not only the ruined art but also the tangled mess of brunette curls tumbling over the curve of a lovebite-covered throat and the faint scowl that can’t quite hide the look of satisfaction in sleepy brown eyes.

“You’re going to clean this up later, darlin'.”

“Yes, _mother_. Get back down here and cuddle with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenotes: Yes, I left their names because they work as female names, okay? It has nothing to do with laziness over figuring out if there are 'fanon' fem names. Also, in my head fem!Ryan retained a bit more of the Georgian drawl. So. Yes. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates, behind-the-scenes thoughts, and randomness:  
> donotjustlive-fly.tumblr.com


End file.
